


Coffee and Croissants

by Dragongirl180



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, marinette is not the guardian, no miraculous, no more hawkmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl180/pseuds/Dragongirl180
Summary: One fateful day finds 25-year-old Félix in a bakery in which a certain familiar girl is working. How will this scone cold executive take to seeing finally meeting the girl from the video that he only saw once, many years ago.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 14
Kudos: 475





	Coffee and Croissants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiraeth/gifts).



> An early Christmas gift for Hiiraeth (Noorooz on [tumblr](https://noorooz.tumblr.com/)) Please go follow her, she is the best! 
> 
> This is my first time taking a crack at something other than Gabenath and it is based on a Felinette AU by her, which you can find [here](https://noorooz.tumblr.com/post/189769882285/an-aged-up-felinette-au-that-takes-place-in-the). I hope you like it!
> 
> Special thanks to NinaGaetana for helping me iron out some loose ends. Love you as always.

Looking back, there were many events that seemed like they were the spark that would change Marinette's life forever. The day she met Tikki and became Ladybug. The day she met Adrien Agreste, the boy she thought she would never be able to let go of. The day Hawkmoth disappeared and the two missing miraculous were found at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Giving her own miraculous back to Master Fu and saying goodbye to her alter ego for good. Every one of them had a profound impact on her, but now it was clear that the real catalyst was _that_ one fateful day in June. She could recall it as easily as she could recall the recipe for her father's favorite bread.

The morning had been pleasant enough. Her parents had gone out for breakfast and had left her in charge, something they had been doing more and more recently, along with heaping more responsibilities on her. The sky was clear and the air was warm. It was why she had left the front door open, letting the warmth from the outside mix with the wonderful smell of baked goods inside. She was just 4 weeks shy of her 23rd birthday and most definitely not in the place she had envisioned her future self in. 

She had planned to move overseas in order to find more opportunities to get her fashion career started, but it turned out to be harder than she thought it would be. The various struggles and setbacks that she ran into had blindsided her and led to her making the decision to put her dreams on the back burner while she sorted out her life. It was probably one of the hardest decisions she ever had to make, but it was necessary at the time. 

She was now working full-time at her parents' bakery while also attending night classes. It wasn't as if she hated being back in the kitchen, but she had hoped she'd have her life together by then. 

* * *

Félix Graham de Vanily never believed in fate or destiny. He found them to be silly little tales people told themselves to feel better about their awful lives. Car troubles? Perhaps it's time to change your preferred gas station. You lost your job? Maybe it was a sign that you were in the wrong profession. Your father died? It was simply his time to go. Your mother is tired of Paris? Might as well uproot your life and everything you've ever known so she can escape to London. 

Even now, he still didn't believe in that stuff, but sometimes he looked back on that one day in June and genuinely smiled. His life had certainly felt like it had righted itself shortly afterwards. He could close his eyes and remember every detail of that day. 

All things considered, he was 25 going on 40. Already a high level executive within the Graham company and slowly working his way to inheriting it all, he had a life that most people could only dream of. He had more money that he knew what to do with, a growing status within the lucrative world of business, and a loving mother who still doted on him even as an adult. Life was perfect. 

So why was he so done with it all? It wasn't as if he hated where he was and what he had, but he often found himself wishing for…something more, but what? No matter how many times he ended the day standing on his balcony and looking out at the London skyline, he had yet to figure out just what was missing. 

Though he would always end up shaking his head and laughing at his little existential crisis as he went back to bed, Felix couldn't help but dream of that missing thing and wake up with a dull longing in his heart. 

* * *

On June 6th, Felix woke up and loitered through his usual morning routine. He had a business dinner with some colleagues in Paris that night and he was rather excited for it. Though it was still work, he did like the idea of getting out of boring and stuffy London for a day. He was able to finish up most of his work over the phone while he was on the train, which left him with nothing to do but to drive around Paris for a few hours in his limo. 

It was only by chance that he had made his driver stop so close to that fated bakery. His assistant Pierre had been prattling on about some charity ball and he couldn’t stand another minute of it. He needed air.

Once he was out, he stretched his legs and let his eyes wander around the street. He only wanted to step out for a few minutes, but something caught his attention. He took a deep breath and just so happened to catch a whiff of something very good. He sniffed again and noted that it smelled homemade and sweet. He walked back to the car and knocked on the window. His driver rolled it down and didn’t even remove his sunglasses when he addressed him.

“Do you need something, sir?” he said in a stale clipped tone.

“Yes, I think I’ll take a walk and see the sights. I’d like for you to take my assistant to the hotel so he can check into our rooms. Come back for me in an hour.”

“Yes, sir.”

He didn’t even think to tell his Pierre of his plans, but he was sure the man would be fine with his little detour. It wasn’t his place to question his boss’s choices anyway. Once his ride was nothing more than a black dot in the distance, he pulled himself from his thoughts and looked for the source of that enticing aroma. It wasn’t long before he found himself standing in front of a bakery. He wasn’t one for stopping at any old shop, but the smell here was stronger than ever and it was pulling him in. 

When he entered, he stayed silent, but the girl behind the counter must’ve heard his steps anyway. He was greeted with a cheery “Welcome!” though her back was to him while she kneaded a big ball of dough. His eyes swept across the room. This place felt rather homey and inviting. It was nothing like the dull office buildings he usually frequented. His eyes had settled on the tile at his feet when the girl finally turned around.

“Sorry about tha-” she felt the words catch in her throat when he looked up and met her gaze.

She had to do a double take and dig her fingers into her palm to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. That golden blonde hair. Those bright green eyes. Those cherubic cheeks. No. It couldn't be. 

"Oh my goodness, Adrien? W-what are you doing here?"

She watched as he rolled his eyes and scowled, his wonderful features twisting in disgust. 

"I'm not Adrien. I'm Felix, his cousin."

"Oh…right."

Try as she might, she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. Of course it wasn't him. Shortly after his father remarried, his entire demeanor changed and Adrien was suddenly granted more freedom than he had ever dreamed of. He had eventually decided to study abroad in America and he wasn't supposed to be back for another 6 months. This was Felix, the boy she had only met once so many years ago. Though that was when she was Ladybug, in a much different time. 

She realized he was still staring so she immediately slipped on a cheerful expression and played her part as the dutiful employee. 

"Well, what can I get for you, Felix?" 

"Just a croissant, lightly toasted, and a coffee with an extra shot of espresso and two sugars." 

"Coming right up!" 

He couldn't help but stare at her while she worked. Though she had traded in those pigtails for a high and neat ponytail, he still recognized her as the girl he had seen on his cousin's phone so long ago. He remembered those beautiful blue eyes glowing with love as she confessed her feelings through video. Even now, they were still remarkably bright. 

"So, Felix, I remember hearing about you from Adrien. I thought you lived in London."

He wasn't really expecting her to make small talk with him but he figured he couldn't be rude to her. One conversation couldn't hurt. 

"I do. I'm just in Paris for business."

"Sounds exciting."

"Not really. It can get stale pretty easily. I'm more excited for the dinner they're treating me to."

"Well food is always a plus."

"Only if it's made by someone who knows what they're doing."

She giggled under her breath as she took the croissant from the oven. Marinette was finding him to be much more pleasant than he had been during their last encounter. He had really matured since then, though she still found him to be stiff and slightly intimidating. She turned to grab something and caught him with a small smile on his face. 

"Do I spy a smile?" she asked, smirking when he tried to hide it. 

"I was just thinking about…food. It was nothing."

"Oh I bet. You have a lovely smile anyway. You should do it more often."

He could actually feel the heat rising to his cheeks. What the hell was wrong with him? He turned away immediately, acting like the wall to his left was very interesting all of a sudden. Still, he couldn't resist not talking to her. 

"Have you worked here for long?" 

"Only my whole life it seems. My parents own this place, so I've been helping out since I could knead dough."

"Ah. Baking must be your dream job then."

"Not really. I always wanted to be a fashion designer, but my dreams as of late haven't really come to fruition."

"Don't worry. I'm sure the future holds great things for you."

"I sure hope so," she said with another giggle. 

Why did the sound of it make him feel even warmer than he already was? Why did he want to hear it again.

"I know so."

He was rather surprised by his words. He was never this _soft_. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the room. The bread fumes were getting to him. Or maybe the air wasn't well ventilated…even though the front door was wide open. Standing there in the bakery, amongst the soft afternoon lighting and the delicious smells coupled with the friendly vibe of the woman before him, he oddly felt light and almost at ease.

It was a feeling that was not unpleasant and he found himself yearning for more of it when she finished up his order. She handed him his things and he in turn handed her a one hundred euro note, making her eyes go wide. 

"Keep the change. You deserve it for the excellent service."

“Uh wow…thank you. Have a nice day," she said with a beaming smile. 

“You too,” he replied softly.

Once outside, he paused and turned to look back into the bakery. There was Marinette with her back turned to him and bread in her hands once again. She was completely oblivious of him, if the song she was quietly singing was anything to go by. He was instantly reminded of that video again. He thought about her voice, so soft and sweet, and her sincere expression. She was more real than anyone he'd ever met.

_“Adrien, I love you. I’ll always be there if you need me.”_

He closed his eyes and smirked to himself. If Adrien was too oblivious to see what was right in front of him, then he didn’t deserve someone as sweet as her. He took a sip of his coffee. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted. As he walked back to where his driver would be getting him, he made a mental note to return to the bakery once again before he returned to London. If only for another cup of delicious coffee.


End file.
